


Met you in the dark

by Snowgem33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blame raendown for convincing me to actually write this, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Izuna is a drama queen and he knows it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unnecessary angsting on Izuna's part, and officerjennie for encouraging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgem33/pseuds/Snowgem33
Summary: Izuna doesn't want his brother to date Tobirama. Not when he has a crush on the Senju's only Uchiha student.





	Met you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Raendown and Officerjennie are at fault for this. Blame them! XD  
> So, I've had IzuKaga on my mind since they wrote their fics and I sent an anonymous ask to Rae on Tumblr to try and get it out, but she and jennie encouraged it.  
> Title is from the song "Falling for you" by Loving Caliber–solely for the fact that it's been in my head the whole time writing this.

Izuna does not want his brother to date Tobirama–but not because he doesn't like him. If anything, his respect for the younger Senju has only grown since the founding of Konaha.

Tobirama had practically adopted Kagami though, and if they started dating Madara would kill Izuna himself for having less than innocent intentions for his newly adopted son.

_(Not to mention whatever cruel and unusual punishment Tobirama would come up with.)_

Izuna groans loudly, feeling well within his right to do so–he's alone in the woods surrounding the village. He couldn't stand to watch his brother and Tobirama flirt via bickering and death threats for a single second longer while he agnsted over Kagami.... Although he's willing to admit, at least to himself, that leaving the village entirely was unnecessarily dramatic.

_(Whatever... It's not like Izuna's known as the pinnacle of stoicism.)_

It's not like Izuna's going to do a anything, though. Madara has known very little in the way of happiness during his life–Izuna still feels guilty about ratting him out to their father even though his brother has long forgiven him–and if  _'happiness'_ comes in the form of an albino Senju who nearly killed Izuna, so be it. Trying to keep them apart will likely only end up inviting  **both** of their wrath upon him instead. 

_(And perhaps may even invite Hashirama's wrath, as well. What was his stance on his brother dating his best friend, anyway?)_

Izuna spends as much time as he thinks he can get away with loitering around the woods–definitely not taking his frustrations out on defenseless trees with every available kunai he has,  _of course not_ –before he heads back to the village, dragging his feet as much as possible.

Of course when he gets back  to the Uchiha Compound, Madara is waiting for him. His brother is fuming, and spends a good half hour that could've been spent doing  _something that was actually important_ lecturing Izuna about the dangers of leaving the village without telling anyone and slacking off, complete with flailing.

Despite Izuna's misery, the entire thing proves entertaining to everyone around them. In fact, he's sure that there's  _more_ Uchiha present than when he arrived.  _Traitors_!

Out of the corner of his eye, Izuna sees Kagami enter the compound, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Madara lecturing Izuna, wearing an unreadable expression. 

Izuna feels the heat rise in his cheeks, his heart beating double time even as embarrassment stirs in his gut. No one knows the real reason Izuna left, least of all Kagami, but having the object of his affections watching him get scolded for running off and  _sulking like a child_ is just too much.

Izuna whips around fast enough that his ponytail nearly smacks his brother in the face, causing an outraged cry to come from Madara. He ignores his brother's protests as he stalks off. Luckily, Madara doesn't try to stop Izuna from leaving, despite his protests.

However, Izuna is to caught up in his own embarrassment and frustration to realize that he is being followed, until someone grabs his wrist from behind.

Izuna has to repress his shinobi instinct to throw whomever grabbed him over his shoulder and bury his foot in their gut. Glancing back, he's glad he did, as it turns out the one who followed him was  _Kagami._

The expression on Kagami's face is one of determination mixed with resignation. "Izuna-sama, now may not be the best time, but there's something I want to tell you." His tone is firm, leaving no room for denial.

Izuna nods. "Very well." he replies. He tugs his wrist, prompting Kagami to release him. The younger man is clearly ready to follow Izuna again if he tries to flee, but Izuna merely turns to face him properly. "What is it?"

For a few moments, Kagami doesn't reply, or do anything for that matter, making Izuna feel slightly anxious. Then, Kagami's fists tighten and–

A blur a movement even the Sharingan would've had difficulties tracking, a warm body pressed against his, somewhat chapped lips against his own, and–

_Kagami is kissing him._

Just as Kagami is pulling away, Izuna gets his wits back. He quickly grabs the younger Uchiha, pulling him into a tight embrace, dragging him into another kiss.

Kagami is stiff with shock for a few short moments, then moans and returns the kiss feverently.

Izuna has no idea how long it is until they reluctantly pull away for air and finds he doesn't care in the slightest. All he cares about is how long it will take for him to be able to kiss Kagami again.

Kagami is unashamedly grinning from ear to ear. "Well, that ended up being more  _show_ than  _tell_ , but I think you get what I mean."

Izuna huffs, but sports a grin of his own. "Why  _now_?" he asks breathlessly.

Kagami's grin turns abashed. "Madara-sama and Tobirama-sensei are going to get their acts together any day now and when they do I'll be your unofficial nephew, so I decided to confess before they could."

A pause, then his grin turned shameless again. "Although, I had no idea you thought more of me than just as the half-blooded brat student of your rival." he adds cheekily.

Before Izuna can even formulate a reply there's a sharp laugh from behind them. He and Kagami jump simultaneously, nearly stumbling over each other. 

Kagami twists around to glare at the person who is laughing at them, but Izuna has to lean a to the side a bit in order to see the culprit since the back of Kagami's head is blocking his line of sight. Not that he needs to see Madara to know he's the one laughing at them. Izuna has heard that laugh all of his life.

His older brother's onyx eyes are sparkling with amusement, mouth pulled into smug smirk. 

Which is a really unfair reaction to the discovery of a relationship Izuna has wasted so much time brooding over. He growls, but his brother cuts him off before he can speak.

"Tobirama and I are already dating," Madara informs the both of them, smug smirk still in place, "We've simply put off making it public because of Hashirama's reaction."

Izuna blinks, once, twice, processing this information. He's more than a little ticked off that his brother didn't trust him to not tell Hashirama but doesn't understand what the admission changes.

"Incidentally,  _we've_ been waiting for _the two of you_ to get your acts together."

Kagami makes a choking sound. Alarmed, Izuna grabs his head and forces the younger Uchiha to face him.

Kagami's expression is a mixture of relief and annoyance, his beautiful, dark eyes narrowed and lips pulled into frown.

"That would have been nice to know before I spent so much time procrastinating because I thought you would burn me to ashes for having impure intentions for your beloved baby brother." Kagami snaps.

Not many shinobi, Uchiha or otherwise, have the nerve to speak to the Uchiha Clan Head that way, especially if they were previously concerned about dying by the Clan Head's hand. Izuna's desire to kiss Kagami again increases tenfold. So he does.

Kagami meets him with enthusiasm, groaning in pleasure.

Madara makes a noise of disgust. "If you're going to continue, please do it indoors." he says.

The sound of footsteps is the only sign of him leaving, but Izuna and Kagami are too wrapped up in each other to notice.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Izuna: claims he's not stoic, doesn't act because he doesn't want to hurt Madara, forcing Kagami to make the first move. (At least, if my definition of 'stoic' is correct.)


End file.
